


Mutant Darcy-one

by lilnome



Series: Darcy Lewis Oneshots [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Logan's Daughter, F/F, Mutant Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: The first in a series of random Darcy Lewis crossover fics.





	Mutant Darcy-one

Darcy was excited. Today the Avengers were hosting a meet and greet with other superheroes. The fantastic four had already arrived. Sue was chatting with Nat, Johnny was trying to sneak up on Clint, Ben was talking with Bruce, and Richards was having some ego contest with Tony, while Jane was sitting, talking with Shuri and Spiderman. The Fantastic Four weren’t the only ones coming, but had been the first ones to arrive. Then, she felt it. A soft tingling in the back of her mind.

“JARVIS, tell anyone who asks that I’ve gone to greet some guests!” She said, slipping out of the room. The second she was around the corner, she bolted. She ran the halls of the Avenger’s compound, converse squealing against the floor. Darcy slammed open the door that lead to the oversized air pad, and watched the blackbird descend. She bounced in place, near-dislodging her generator in the process. _Finally,_ the jet set down, and she ran. Darcy slammed into the chest of a tall man with wicked sideburns, who dressed like a lumberjack, without a beard or beanie.

“DAD!” She yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck. The man buried his head in her hair. Breathing deep.

“Hey pup. Miss me?” His voice was rough, but soft and warm.

“ _Did I miss you_? Of COURSE, I did! You’ve been on assignment for three months! I hate no contact missions!” She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, enjoying the scent of him.

“Ya got someone else here who wants to say hello.” He huffed when she pulled back, glancing to the side.

“Auntie Ororo!” She giggled, hugging the dark-skinned beauty tight.

“Hello, Darcy. How have you been, dear? Have you been training?” The woman asked, stroking Darcy’s hair gently.

“I’ve been good. I’ve trained when I could, but it probably hasn’t been often enough.”

“Wha’s this, no hug for your _mari, cher_?” A voice chuckled behind her.

“REMY!” She screamed, twisting around to leap onto the man behind her. Evidently, the dark-eyed man wasn’t prepared for this, and the two went down, Darcy landing on top of him. “I didn’ realize tha’ a few words were all it took for you to fall for me, _mon ange._ If I had, my teenage years woulda been much easier, _non_?” He tilted his head to look her in the eye.

“You gonna kiss me or what, swamp rat?” She murmured.

“If the lady insists.” He hummed, and leaned forward, until.

“NO PDA ON THE AIR PAD, DARCE!” A loud, _far_ too familiar voice bellowed, before a hefty weight landed across her back. Remy grunted at the sudden pressure.

“Wade Wilson,” Darcy growled.

“Yes, Darcy dearest, bestest little sister figure ever?” The red-leather clad figure sing-songed.

“ _get OFF!”_ She slid her knees to either side of Remy’s hips, and shoved herself into a sitting position, causing Wade to roll off her back, down along Remy’s legs. “Why you’re even allowed at the Institute is _beyond_ me.” She grumbled.

“Uh, Lewis, care to explain?” Well, fuck. There, standing on the air pad, was Tony Stark, surrounded by the rest of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and their respective super-hero-adjacent people. May as well have a little fun with it.

“What do you mean, Tony?” She tilted her head, and gave him the look she did whenever one of the SCIENCE! people started discussing things she didn’t understand.

“Why, pray tell, are you straddling a guy with _demon eyes_?” Tony asked, pushing the button she _knew_ prepped the armor.

“I got a little excited to see _mon mari_. Sue me.” She shrugged, planning the retaliation for his demon eye comment.

“ _Bonsoir,_ Doctor Foster. How are you this fine evenin’?” Remy said from beneath her. She slid to the side, and let him up.

“Hi, Remy. I’m good. You?” Jane asked. Oh, bless her, Darcy loved when she played along with her games.

“Better now that _ma femme_ is with me.” He held out a hand, that she took, and let him pull her to her feet. He didn’t stop there (of course), and spun her around, before tucking her against his side.

“Good evening, we are the delegates from the X-men. I am Ororo Munroe, codename Storm.” Auntie Ororo broke the stunned silence. “This is my associate, Logan, codename Wolverine. Doctor Foster is familiar with our other associate, Remy LeBeau, codename Gambit. The loud man in red is Wade Wilson- “

“HI!” Wade yelled, running past.

“codename, Deadpool. The Professor sends his apologies for not coming himself, but he is rather recognizable, and he would rather not put the whole of the team at risk.” Ororo’s voice was calm and smooth as ever, and Darcy took a moment to gauge her friends’ reactions.

Bruce was doing okay, looking like he wanted to interrogate the mutants. He had mentioned wondering if The Cure would remove the other guy.

Thor was looking rather amused. He and Jane both knew, as Remy had visited once in New Mexico.

Steve was on edge. She knew he wasn’t good at dealing with certain modern things, but if he had a problem with mutants, her fist was going to have a problem with his face.

Clint was just looking tired, while Nat just raised an eyebrow at her. Then again, they were super spies.

Tony was fixated on the fact that Wade was now running around, inspecting different planes.

T’challa looked wary. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because Remy had tried to break into Wakanda when they had announced their presence to the world.

Shuri was examining the Blackbird, likely wanting to tear it apart.

Storm was gaping at Ororo like she was a steak dinner. That didn’t shock her. Her aunt was stunning.

Ben looked like he was as bored as Clint.

Richards looked mildly interested, and she _knew_ the look in his eyes. He wanted to know what made them tick. She shuddered. She had never liked him, but this just sealed the deal.

Spiderman looked awe-struck through his mask. Not his fault. The X-men were rather famous.

“A pleasure to have you, Miss Munroe. I am Captain Steven Rogers. The man currently chasing Mister Wilson is Tony Stark. The red head next to me is Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. The man next to her is Clint, aka Hawkeye. The gentleman on my other side is Doctor Bruce Banner, occasionally the Hulk. Behind me is Thor, and the woman with him is Doctor Jane Foster. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Steve was using The Captain Voice, the one that meant he was in no mood for games. “Would you mind, Miss Lewis, how you know the X-men?” Wade, ran over, waiving a katana like he was raising his hand.

“OOH! OOH! I KNOW THIS ONE!” He yelled. “She’s Seraphim!” He stopped, head whipping back and forth between the mutants and the heroes. “Do I get a gold star?”

Darcy couldn’t help it. She _burst_ out laughing, clutching her stomach. Remy’s arm around her waist was the only thing that kept her standing. Her Dad chuckled, and her Auntie giggled. Remy just smirked.

“Only…whooo. Only you, Wade, would blurt out my secret identity like a little boy telling his mom that two plus two equals four.” She said, wiping her eyes.

“Guess tha cat is outa the bag, eh, _mon ange_?” Gambit chuckled.

“May as well show ‘em, pup.” Her Dad rumbled.

“Are you sure, Dad?” She was rather stunned. Her Dad always had her keep her mutation hidden. He nodded, pulling out a cigar. She shrugged, and reached into her pocket. She handed Remy her contact case, and he obligingly held it while she pulled out the contacts that made her eyes a normal color. She reached behind herself, and slipped her hand just under the hem of her sweater. Darcy unclipped the small remote from her belt loops. She took a running leap, and stood atop the roof of the blackbird. She pushed a single button on the remote, tossing it to Remy. He glanced at her, asking with his eyes if she was okay. She nodded, and he pushed a second button. Suddenly, the back of her sweater was shredded by a pair of wings (Thank god she was wearing a low-backed tank top underneath). She pulled of the remnants of the garment, and arched her back. She stretched her wings as wide as she could, ruffling her feathers. Her wingspan was maybe twelve feet, primary to primary, and her wings, when she re-folded them, brushed the ground. The pollex reached a few inches above her head, and the wings were the color of a ravens, glossy and black.

“Never gonna get tired of seeing that.” Remy called up to her.

“You need to stretch more before you try anything, Darcy.” Auntie Ororo admonished. Darcy huffed, before, flapping her wings a few times. She felt no feather’s out of place, which was good. The first few times she’d used the pocket, she had three broken primaries, and couldn’t fly for a month. After about thirty seconds of stretching, she crouched, and flared her wings as wide as they went.

“Auntie, if you’d be so kind.” Ororo, nodded, eyes glowing white, hair whipping around her head. A strong wind pushed up, right as Darcy slammed her wings down. She shot into the air; hair plastered back.  With a few more powerful pumps of her wings, Darcy was high above the compound. She opened her wings and let herself stall for a moment, before tucking her wings around herself, and diving. She was one hundred yards up. Eighty, seventy, sixty, fifty, thirty, twenty, ten, five, _just a few feet_ , when she spread and angled her wings, loving the way the wind whipped through them. She felt herself pull out of the dead drop, and ascend at a sharp angle. She did a few loops and spirals, before corkscrewing back down. She dropped to her feet besides Remy, panting, cheeks flush.

“I haven’t _really_ flown in months! Last time was when I was at the Institute!” She felt like a kid on a sugar high, like she could run for miles.

“It’s as beautiful to watch as ever, _mon ange._ ” He crooned, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

“You’re-you’re a mutant?” Bruce spluttered.

“You’d think the giant wings would give it away, Bruce.” Tony snarked.


End file.
